


Red Hot Heat By Proxy

by CasualOtaku



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Hood/Arsenal (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: Alpha Challenge, Alpha Jason Todd, Alpha Roy Harper, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Brief Mention of Roy/Koriand'r, Dildos, Dubious Consent, Humor, Intercrural Sex, JayTim Week, JayTimBINGO2019, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Not Beta Read, Omega Tim Drake, One Shot, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Protectiveness, Scenting, Scents, Seriously It's Pretty Much Pure Smut, Showers, Smut, The Colour Red, baths, pegging (mentioned)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-13
Updated: 2019-09-13
Packaged: 2020-10-17 13:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20621693
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasualOtaku/pseuds/CasualOtaku
Summary: “Quick!  How do I help an omega that’s nearing critical heat?”  Jason asked.“What?’  Roy asked.  “The hell ya need to know that for?”“Because I got one with me right now and-- Ah!! Hands!  Hands!”Or the one where Jason goes to drop off groceries at the Nest only to get dragged into helping Tim through a critical heat while Roy gives advice from the sidelines.EDIT:  Oops,  forgot to change the title from my generic placeholder.   It's fixed now.





	Red Hot Heat By Proxy

Jason blinked as he looked around the Nest. Tim could be a little messy when he got buried in a case, but this was next level. Blankets and pillows were thrown haphazardly all over the living room and several empty bottles of water and cold brew tea littered the area nearby. It was a somewhat strange sight because this was the area Tim usually kept meticulously neat. The area dedicated to ‘Timothy Drake-Wayne’ heir to Drake Industries and adopted son of Bruce Wayne. 

Alfred would be beside himself if he saw this mess, which let Jason know it wasn’t just him Tim had been avoiding for the past few days.

Jason took a moment to put away the groceries he’d brought with him and then headed upstairs. Maybe he could find some clue where Tim had run off to? He passed by the open door to Tim’s bedroom and shook his head slightly at the tangle of sheets and pillows on the king-sized bed. If he didn’t know any better he’d swear Tim was nesting, but the baby bird was just your average beta. Well, maybe not ‘average’ per se, but free of all the drama that surrounded being an Alpha like himself or god forbid an omega.

The sound of a shower running made him relax slightly. It looked like Tim really was in and just hadn’t heard him enter. Jason headed towards the bathroom, intending to knock and announce his presence when he realized the light coming from under the door was a deep red. The color for a silent alarm to let Tim know someone was there uninvited just in case he needed to prepare for an attack. 

“Hey Timbo! It’s me. Do me a favor and don’t throw anything sharp at my head, eh?” Jason called out.

Jason listened closely, but didn’t hear an answer outside a thin whimper. Panic flooded him at that. 

“You got five seconds to say something before I kick your door in, Tim.” he called as he plastered himself to the side of the door and sprayed a bit of explosive gel on the lock. “One...two..”

On the count of three Jason blew the door. If there was someone dangerous in there he sure as hell wasn’t giving them a real countdown and if Tim was the one in there two seconds was plenty of time to cover his shame. The door slammed inward and the slightly chemical smell of scent blockers billowed out.

Jason stepped into the bathroom and felt his eyes widen when he found Tim sprawled on the shower floor. An empty bottle of scent blocking body wash was clutched loosely in one of Tim’s hands and a loofah in the other. The smaller man’s skin was bright pink, like he’d been scrubbing at himself for minutes if not hours on end. Tim’s eyes shifted towards him, but they were slightly glazed over and clearly incoherent. 

“SHIT!” Jason hissed as he cut off the water and dropped to one knee to check Tim’s pulse. It was fast, way too fast, like shotgunned an entire bottle of caffeine pills with a can of Red Bull fast. Now that he was closer though he could smell something else, the scent of an omega fast approaching critical heat.

Jason swore even more colorfully at that and scooped Tim up in his arms, making a beeline for what he now knew really was a nest. He sat down on the bed and drew Tim against his chest, making sure the young omega’s nose was near the scent gland at the back of his ear. “Hang in there, Timmy. I’ve got ya.”   
  
Tim let out a thin whine and nuzzled Jason’s throat, which did not help Jason’s ability to focus, but he beat back the inner beast. Tim needed him lucid right now. Medically Jason knew his Alpha pheromones would help bring Tim back from the edge, but considering how far gone Tim was it was only a temporary measure at best. 

Why Tim was so bad off was another issue entirely. For right now he needed to figure out a way to get Tim’s heat more manageable before it overrode his own control and had them rutting based on pure instinct. There was no way in hell he was doing that to anyone without explicit consent, especially not Tim. Not when he was actually starting to care about the other man. 

The problem was Tim didn’t have another other Alpha’s he’d trust enough for something like this. Clone Boy had started dating Wonder Girl. Dick would sooner cut off his own namesake than touch his ‘brothers’ that way. And Bruce was in no way built to hand the emotional fallout that was sure to follow once Tim was lucid again.

Jason whipped out his phone only to let out a strangled moan as he felt the rasp of Tim’s tongue over his scent gland. / _ No! Bad libido! Bad! Gotta focus here. _ / Jason’s hand shook as he began dialing again. Thankfully Roy picked up on the second ring.

“Yello! How’s it hangin’ Jay?” Roy chirped on the other end.

“Quick! How do I help an omega that’s nearing critical heat?” Jason asked.   
  
“What?’ Roy asked. “The hell ya need to know that for?”

“Because I got one with me right now and-- Ah!! Hands! Hands!” 

Roy blinked a few times and stopped working on his new arrows. “You okay over there, Jay?”

Jason tried to get Tim’s hands out of his pants without forcing the omega completely away from his neck. “Not really, I’m getting felt up by the person I’m trying to help.”

“I’m going to take it this is a person you somewhat like since I don’t hear any limbs snapping over there.” Roy said.

Jason swapped over to speaker and set the phone down on Tim’s nightstand so he could use both hands to help restrain the former Robin. “Not even close to pertinent right now, Roy.”

Tim whined when Jason pinned his arms overhead and began grinding his hips against one of Jason’s thighs, making the Alpha growl with desire before he shook his head. ‘Shit! No! Just...just be a good boy and sit still. Please?”

“A male omega? Wow, you came upon the rarest of the rare, didn’t ya?” Roy asked. “Not sure if what I know will apply to a male omega, but I can tell you how to help a female.”

Jason managed to get Tim to stop most of his groping by simply flopping down on the younger man like dead weight, making it exponentially harder for him to wriggle about. “And how’s that?”

“Fuck ‘em.” Roy said simply.

Jason blinked. “Are you mental? I can’t do that! If it was that easy I wouldn’t have bothered calling in the first place. He is WAY too gone for consent.”

“Then I hope your little omega either has a toy or some homewrecker cucumbers on hand because the only thing that’s going to bring him back from the edge is a combination of Alpha pheromones, purring, and being filled. And I’m not talking neck scent. You’re gonna have to rub one out so he smells it and his body gets fooled into believing he's copulated.” Roy explained.

“Are those really my only opt--” Jason hissed as Tim sank his sharp little teeth into one shoulder and let out a low growl. Jason responded with a growl of his own before snapping his teeth a millimeter from the younger man’s face. Jason trembled for a few moments, seeing his vision creep toward a virulent mix of red and green at the edges as he fought for control.

Roy shuddered a bit at the growl. He had a feeling Jason wasn’t really aware just how possessive that growl sounded. How it was a primal command for the omega to bend to his will...and a warning to other Alphas like him that this one was claimed. The archer took in a slow breath to curb his own instincts. “Sorry Jaybird, but them’s the breaks. Unless you got a Sybian and some artificial hormones in your pocket make-shift toys will have to do.”

Jason took in a slow breath to the count of ten. “Okay. Toys, toys...toys.”

Jason took a closer look around the nest of Tim’s and spied the tip of a toy partially buried under a fancy u-shaped pillow. He hesitantly grabbed the head and began drawing it out, grimacing when its length became apparent.

“Holy shit!” Jason gasped.

“What?” Roy asked.

“It’s double-ended.” Jason squeaked, tempted to drop the dildo like a snake. 

“Guess he has a girlfriend that likes to peg. Maybe search his phone and get her there ASAP?” Roy suggested. “A lover would be perfect. You just keep his nose to a gland until she gets there to jump his bones and get him back to normal.”   
  
“...not an option.” Jason murmured.

“What? No phone?” Roy asked.   
  
“No girlfriend. They’re still on the outs after her little faked death.” Jason said, hissing when Tim shifted his head up to lick at the tip of the dildo dangling from Jason’s grip. “Stop that! I don’t know if that’s been cleaned.”

Tim honest to God pouted when Jason shifted his hand to get the dildo out of reach.   
  
Roy wasn’t always the fastest on the uptake, but the final gear had finally clicked into place and he swore softly. “Holy shit...it’s Tim.”

Jason winced but didn’t bother denying it. “What do I do Roy?!”

Roy ran his fingers through his hair. “I hate to say it, but precisely what I told you to. Give the kid the toy and hope he’s lucid enough to use it while you play big spoon and tell him he’s doing a good job. Rub one out as best you can and pray it’s enough to get him lucid. After that a nice hot bath and plenty of fluids and protein to get his strength back up.”   
  
“This feels wrong somehow.” Jason said as he slowly sat up and passed Tim the toy. Tim looked between the toy and Jason’s crotch and whined. The older man ran a hand over Tim’s hair in response. “Shh...shh...I know, but I need you to use this for now. I won’t go anywhere if you just use it for me.”

Tim whined again.   
  
“Tell him to show you what he wants you to do.” Roy suggested.   
  
Jason opened his mouth to do just that, but apparently Tim had heard and rolled over to do just that. Jason slapped a hand over his mouth and tried to tear his gaze away from the sight of Tim on all fours, slowly sliding almost half the dildo into his own body. The scent of the young omega’s slick was like a physical slap to the face, sweet, heady, and damn near mouthwatering. He wanted to lean in and lick up the excess as Tim fucked himself with the toy, so much so that he had to bite his hand to bring himself back down.

“Roy...please. Talk to me. Don’t let me do something I’ll regret.” Jason begged.   
  
“It’s okay.” Roy said. “I’m here for ya bud. I may not be family, but we’re still pack, yeah?”

“Yeah.” Jason said as he took in some slow breaths.   
  
“Okay, contact is key. You gotta keep touching him until he gets past the worst of it. Doesn’t hafta be sexual, just massaging his back or shoulders should be enough.”   
  
“I can do that.” Jason said with a nod as he trained his gaze on Tim’s shoulder blades and began running his hand in soothing circles against Tim’s back.

The omega let out a keening sound and began moving the toy faster, filling the air with a moist, squelching down as his body greedily clamped down on the pseudo-phallus.

“Okay...that sounded hot.” Roy murmured. 

Jason instinctively snarled at that little comment.

“Easy there, Alpha.” Roy said. “I’m not issuing a challenge. I got no interest in trying to move in on the little bird. I’m just stating a fact. Tim is hot. Otherwise you wouldn’t be panicking right now.”   
  
“Sorry.” Jason said as he ran his free hand over his face.   
  
“No need to apologize.” Roy said. ‘Hard part is coming up. You’re gonna need to keep one hand on Tim and one on yourself because he’s gonna need to smell you. Just come into a loose sock or something.”

“You know he’ll kick my ass if I do something like that once he’s lucid.” Jason said, pausing to let out a low growl of approval when Tim looked over his shoulder and let out another whine. “That’s it. You’re doing so well Tim. You’re making me want you so bad.”

Tim whimpered and dropped his shoulders, lifting his ass higher in the air to present himself to his alpha.   
  
“Fuuuuuck.” Jason hissed as he tore open his jeans and palmed himself. “He has no right being this sexy.”   
  
“I got bad news for you Jay.” Roy said. “The sexy fairy dropped an entire crate of hotness on that boy the moment he hit puberty. You just didn’t notice because the cute fairy gave him a few bitch slaps to ensure he remembered her on her way out.”   
  
Jason let out a sputtering laugh at the ridiculous imagery, but he had to admit it was helping to keep his inner alpha growling instead of outright snarling.

Tim began moaning as he scented Jason’s precum and did his best to rock back against the thrust of his own hand, driving the toy into his own body. It was a bit awkward, but like every Bat he was more than flexible enough to pull it off. “Alphaaa.”

Jason gasped. That was speech! A bit soft and more than a little slurred, but speech nonetheless. It was also so low and needy that Jason found himself drifting closer despite himself.

“Jay?” Roy asked when his friend fell quiet.

Jason hissed and dropped his forehead to the space between Tim’s shoulders. “This is driving me crazy, Roy. He smells so good, so perfect...I want him so bad.”   
  
“Of course you do.” Roy said. “And that’s okay, but neither of you is ready for kids right now so you gotta control it. You’re an Alpha. You’re meant to protect and you’re good at it. You can do this.”

Jason panted a few times. “Just, just one little lick.”

“Not a good idea, Jay. Not unless he has a bite collar on.” Roy said.

Jason whimpered but forced himself to retreat. Roy was right, if he tasted Tim right now he might not be able to stop himself from claiming him. Still, he couldn’t help but rub his cheek against Tim’s sweat damp skin.

Roy began bouncing one leg, if just sounds were enough to have his zipper straining he knew it had to be ten times worse to actually be there. “Okay...new plan. That dildo got enough space for you to use two hands to work it?”

“Uhh...yeah?” Jason said as he pulled back to watch the slick slide of flesh-toned silicone disappearing and reappearing into Tim’s tight little hole.

“Then get your dick between those creamy little thighs of his and start working at getting you both off.” Roy said.

“How the hell do you know what my baby bird’s thighs look like fucker?” Jason growled.

“Because Ollie has an unhealthy obsession with celebrity rags and one of ‘em featured your fam running around the beach in second skin swimwear.” Roy said as he flicked open his jeans so his poor cock could stop its impromptu war against his fly. “Be sure to slap on a condom first. I know you keep a few for non-fun purposes.”

Jason let out another growl, but moved to do as Roy suggested, prying Tim’s hands off the toy and placing them on the bed. “Okay Tim...almost there. Just hold onto the sheets for me. We’re gonna get you back to yourself and then we’re busting open that bottle of Johnnie Walker Odyssey and drinking ourselves to oblivion.”

“The baby bird has a thousand dollar bottle of scotch just lying around?” Roy asked.

“I got it for him. Figured he could hold onto it until he was either legal or feeling rebellious enough to go for hard liquor.” Jason explained as he took hold of the toy dangling from Tim’s body like the world’s most obscene cosplay tail. Maybe this was some crazy fever dream and he’d wake up in his bed covered in sweat and desperately in need of clean sheets. It would certainly make more sense than his eighteen year old teammate suddenly presenting as an omega.. 

“You dropped a grand on booze for someone who doesn’t drink.” Roy said.

“I knew he’d like the gyroscope part of it even if he never took a sip.” Jason said. Part of him felt it was damn near sacrilegious to be having this kind of conversation while Tim was still coming down from a critical heat, but on the other hand the utter ridiculous of it all was helping him stay focused on something other than the fact his crush was an unclaimed omega just ripe for the picking. All he had to do was-- 

Jason slapped himself. Hard. “Fuck!”   
  
Roy winced as the sound carried over the line like the crack of a whip. “Easy there...no going red, Red.”   
  
“I’m trying.” Jason snarled, only to backpedal when Tim whimpered.   
  
Jason immediately softened his tone. “No. No. I’m not yelling at you baby.”

The larger man immediately leaned over Tim’s back, pressing gentle kisses all along his skin. “You’re good Tim. A good omega. So perfect. I’m not mad at you. I’m mad at myself.”

Jason leaned back again and slid his cock between Tim’s thighs before he had the omega clamp his legs tightly together. “That’s it Tim...keep your legs just like that and I’ll get you what you need.”

Roy fell silent for a few moments, waiting for the slick slap of flesh on flesh to reach a steady cadence before he spoke again. “Say...did I ever tell you about the time Kori and I double-teamed this Japanese chick that wanted out of her arranged marriage?”

“The fuck?” Jason asked, utterly confused by the non-sequitur.

“I was just wondering if maybe Tim--”

“Finish that sentence Harper and I will hunt you down to cut off your cock with a plastic spork.” Jason growled as he began giving the dildo he was driving into Tim’s body a small twist with each plunge, making sure to rub hard against the smaller man’s prostate.

“I wasn’t going to suggest spit roasting your baby bird.” Roy said. / _ Although, if he’s ever game I sure as hell wouldn’t say no _ ./ “I was just remembering how said chickie began whining for a knot but I wasn’t about to risk pups so Kori had to--”

Both Jason and Roy jumped when Tim let out a cry of ecstasy and came all over his nice, white sheets. Jason whimpered as he felt the tiny tremors wracking the omega’s body, making his thighs tremble against Jason’s cock. Jason yanked out the toy with almost vicious force, releasing a small deluge of slick before he tossed it over his shoulder where it crashed into...something. Honestly he couldn’t be arsed to care at the moment.

He grabbed hold of Tim’s hips and began slamming his cock through the tight valley of the younger man’s thighs. Tim whined as Alpha pheromones began pouring off Jason’s body, culminating in a heady spike as the older man found his release, sending his own seed to join Tim’s in a messy smear that was sure to never truly wash out.

Jason panted harshly, beating back the urge to sink his teeth into the back of Tim’s neck. 

“J-Jay?” Tim asked, his voice low and a bit scared..

The vulnerability Jason sensed in that single word doused the worse of the fire, shoving the Alpha out of mate mode and into protect.

“I gotcha, baby bird.” Jason said as he pulled them both to a cleaner area of the bed and drew Tim against his chest. “I’m right here for you.”   
  
Tim whimpered a little. “I-I’m sorry Jay. I th-thought I could cover the scent and-and get to a hospital--”   
  
“Shhh.” Jason said as he ran a hand over Tim’s hair and gently pushed the omega’s face back to the scent gland at his throat. “The important thing right now is that you’re safe. We can talk about all the rest later. Just rest for now.”   
  
Tim swallowed nervously but nodded.

“So...I know I’m not a beta or anything” Roy’s voice said from the nightstand.. “But you want me to come over and bring you guys some snacks or something? Maybe a bite collar and cond--”

Jason reached over and disconnected the call before returning to snuggling. “Why don’t you try to get some sleep, Tim? I know you must be exhausted.”   
  
“A-are you sure? I mean--” Tim began.   
  
Jason looked down at Tim and smiled. “And stop trying to pull a B. Shut off that big brain of yours for a bit and let yourself rest, Timbo. We’ll have plenty of time to talk later. I’m not going anywhere.”

“You promise?” Tim asked softly.

“I promise.” Jason said. “The only thing that MIGHT get me out of this bed again until you’re rested is a bathroom run and even then I’m only a room away. You’re stuck with me baby bird, may as well get used to it.”   
  
Tim considered that a few moments, before he gave Jason a small smile and nodded. “Talk to you soon Jay.”   
  
“You bet. Sleep tight, baby bird.”   
  
Tim let his eyes drift closed and fell asleep soon after.   
  
Jason smiled as he watched Tim’s face slowly relax in sleep. He knew they were just putting off an emotional shitstorm. But for right here, right now...he was content to dream and pretend that this was the start to an actual relationship. Now wouldn’t that be a dream come true?

**Author's Note:**

> Time to bust out my best ojiisan laugh because I pulled it off bitches! One more JayTimBingo2019 card done! (⪴╰╯⪳)
> 
> The prompts used were Protective; The Colour Red; Scents; Alpha Challenge; Baths 
> 
> Sure it's not perfect, but it's my first A/B/O fic. Hopefully I didn't butcher the lore. Now that it's done though I can go back to my other stories until it's time for the next prompt.
> 
> Oh and don't worry. Roy will get a very nice fruit-flavored lube gift basket or something for helping Jason help Tim as best he knew how.


End file.
